


You Had Me At Hello

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Not really romantic, Weird, creep, kind of romance, messing with character personality, rated M for mention of smut, stalker Kaiba, this is what happens when you list to 3 stalker songs back-to-back, yandere Kaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: All Kaiba wanted was a cup of coffee. He never thought he would meet someone who interest him.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader, Stalker/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	You Had Me At Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to "Creep" "Every Breath You Take", "Dear Slim" and "Paparazzi" because your playlist you have on shuffle wants you to write down crazy ideas. 
> 
> My take on Kaiba as a Yandere/Stalker. Told in 3rd person POV Kaiba perspective.

Seto Kaiba, a man of complex emotions, trauma and intelligence. Business giant and a global name, adored by many and feared by most. The whole world was at his fingertips, every desire of his could be fore filled in a matter of moments if he so pleased and the world couldn’t stop him. He never found many people to consider worth his time, people usually had to force themselves upon him like a group did in high school once. Yet, even then he didn’t really not want it, after all Yugi and the Pharaoh were there. So, when you stood there behind the counter, offering him a brand-new cup of coffee because of his complaints with a genuine smile he was perplexed. He studied you for a solid minute, knowing well his gaze was becoming uncomfortable, but he needed to figure you out. Kaiba kept his gaze locked on you as he slowly reached for his coffee. Then he made a mistake, Seto Kaiba never made mistakes, but this time he was well aware that he did. As he grabbed for his new coffee his fingers, ever so lightly, brushed against yours. Kaiba felt electrified. He watched your confused face as his expression changed, he spun himself around quickly and left the small shop. He needed to know who you were.

So, he did.

The first thing Kaiba did was find every social media platform you were on. At first, he was annoyed that everything required a friend request, but he didn’t allow that to stop him. Making his way through the weak attempt of cyber security he looked through your personal life. Kaiba was originally unimpressed that you were a single mother, thinking you had been stupid enough to get pregnant by mistake. However, the more he looked the more he found himself liking you. He read through your past post, you decide to become a single mother and the second child was one you had been fostering for over a year. Kaiba was entranced by your story of awkward teenage phase, college years, and the opening of your own coffee shop. But this wasn’t enough to feed his curiosity about you. Kaiba needed more. 

Your home security system came next.

That was a little harder to get into. You had a private server and a custom set up; he was a little proud of you for not using the common household brand security names. Kaiba watched with, what he assumed was, joy as you played with your children. They looked happy, well kept and well behaved. He watched as you tucked them in and read them a story. You were a good mother, Kaiba liked that. As he watched the cameras, he took note of how many computers and devices you had. Those were to be next. Kaiba was impressed when he realized you didn’t have a webcam on your desktop. You were smart. Of course, he wouldn’t like someone with a lack of intelligence. But, one lack of webcam didn’t stop him. He set up alerts that would inform him if you plugged in a camera as well as your internet browsing. You liked duel monsters. Now Kaiba really liked you. As he went through your computer files, he found multiple digital works of dragons, some of his white dragon. Seto Kaiba smirked with delight, someone understood his love for dragons. He couldn’t get enough of you.

Everyday he would show up to your coffee shop since your faithful meeting.

You would have never guessed, but Kaiba really loved recording you. Each time he found himself in your small establishment he would set up his laptop to work, but he made sure its camera was recording everything you did. When he first started coming regularly to the shop, he started to become annoyed. Other, lesser, women and men kept coming up to him. You put a stop to it. In fact, you even gave him a reserved table in the front so his coffee needs were always checked upon. You were catering to his comfort. Seto Kaiba really did loved that. Sometime later you asked him if one of your children could meet him. Kaiba knew that was coming. He heard the whole conversation over your security system, he couldn’t say no to one of your children. The meeting went well and he made you smile. Kaiba was obsessed with that smile. He wanted it all to himself.

Then he found out that the smile wasn’t only for him.

Your computer alerted him to a webcam on your desktop. Excitement was an understatement. He would see your personal bedroom, a room that didn’t have a camera besides the bathrooms. When he tuned in, he was more then delighted. You were in a clingy-wet white shirt that was a little translucent. You appeared to just have gotten out the shower, fresh face and flush without make-up. Seto Kaiba really preferred you without make-up. As you stood to grab something his eyes grew hungry with lust as he watched you walk around without pants revealing blue-lace panties. In that moment he reasoned he would have to move his plan a little quicker then anticipated. When you returned to the computer, he saw your face light up, he checked your screen. You were in a web chat. With another man. The sting in his chest made him burn with fury. You called this man darling, you laughed at his poor attempt at humor, asked how business was going, and gave him an expression you never once made for Kaiba. Kaiba felt betrayed. How could you want someone other than him? This man then had to nerve to ask if he could finally meet your kids when he returned from their trip. Kaiba was ready to break his own screen from rage. Until he saw your hesitation. That meant you didn’t trust this man yet, that you had let him, Seto Kaiba, meet your family with no worries. Kaiba smirked to himself. Of course, you would trust him.

You clearly loved Kaiba more.

Kaiba reasoned he couldn’t really be mad at you. After all, people didn’t usually earn his respect or interest and everyone knew that. You not knowing his feelings towards you was his fault, a little bit. But first, he had to take care of this wild variable from his equation. It took him nearly all night to dig up the dirt on this guy, but when he did, he had it anonymously sent to you. You had forgotten to unplug your webcam, so when you came back online, Kaiba was there, watching you open emails which contained affairs with other women and other misdoings. Seto Kaiba didn’t like it when you cried, but knew this would be the last time you cried from sadness. You had Kaiba, there would be no reason to cry.

Now he just had to work his plan.

He started sending you small gifts. In the months he had watched you, he knew you didn’t like conventual gifts. He got you potted plants, not dead flowers. You also preferred butter cookies over chocolate. Kaiba didn’t have to worry about jewelry either, you enjoyed cute little dragon statues. Kaiba never had these delivered to your home, no, he wanted to see your express in person. They always arrived at the coffee shop. At first your reaction was that of confusion, but when you got the small sapphire-eyed dragon, you looked overjoyed. You called it the cutest thing you have ever seen and put it on the top shelf behind the counter. The gift was on full display. Kaiba was very proud of himself.

Then he asked you out.

You were shocked, who wouldn’t be since he was Seto Kaiba. You asked if he was sure, he laughed at your modesty. You agreed in the end. Kaiba almost lost control of himself when you agreed. He needed to wait before he made you completely his. Your first date with him went beautifully. He took you to a local restaurant, he saw all the places you liked to eat, he knew what would make you happy. You both talked, he listened tentatively for new information. Then you asked about him, you did so in a way that praised him. Seto Kaiba made the right choice in picking you. He began to talk about his plans and accomplishment and you _listened_. You didn’t ask stupid questions and you stroked his ego. Kaiba clearly picked a woman which was worthy of his love.

It took only three months of dating to get you to formally introduce him to your family.

He made sure to impress them. He spoiled your children with small, meaningful gifts, and gave your family members the respect they deserved for raising his future mate so perfectly. Your family complimented you for finding such a good man. Kaiba would smirk each time you blushed and glanced his way. Then one day you asked him to stay at your home overnight. You sent your children to stay with relatives. Kaiba had you to himself. Kaiba **had** you. Kaiba had planned for it to be romantic, but his lust finally gave way and took you in the ways he had imagined. He was delighted by your screams of pleasure, lost himself in your moaning of his name, and took pleasure in your submissive expression.

He asked you to marry him that night. You said yes.

Seto Kaiba. A man of complex emotions, trauma and intelligence. Business giant and a global name, adored by many and feared by most. The whole world was at his fingertips, every desire of his could be fore filled in a matter of moments if he so pleased and the world couldn’t stop him. However, the world would never know of how surprised he was after your wedding day, when he found a diary containing every interaction you both had ever had, along with accompanying photos. Seto Kaiba was never wrong in his choices. The diary was just proof to show that you were his from the very beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, you both were Yandere's! Match made in heaven, maybe. 
> 
> Honestly, I do not think Kaiba would force himself onto whomever was unlucky enough to be the apple in his eye. I mean, he didn't kidnap the Pharaoh and force duels. He just stalked his every move and made it very clear he knows everything that happens in Domino. He would just make the person want him and once they 'willingly' came to him it would be game over. 
> 
> Word Count: 1657


End file.
